Polysaccharide particles, such as starch granules, have been proposed as suitable fillers and tabletting aids for active chemicals in various formulations. However, such dry, free flowing compositions are objectionably unstable in aqueous solutions unless augmented with a significant amount of a dispersion additive, such as cyclodextrin or polyvinylpyrrolidone as described in European Patent Application No. 487,774 A1. Nevertheless, even in the presence of such additives, the dispersibility of the starch component is not materially improved and soil substantivity to prevent leaching into ground water is well below standard and safe requirements.
Accordingly, it is a goal of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies by achieving a naturally occurring polysaccharide composition, particularly a starch composition, having greatly improved stable dispersibility, soil substantivity and leach inhibition of an active agrochemical into ground water.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a highly stable, dispersed aqueous compositions of polysaccharide matrix and an active cosmetic, pharmaceutical or agrochemical compound having high substrate substantivity and sustained release properties for the active chemical.
Yet another object is to provide an ecologically safe and biodegradable matrix for an active biochemical.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.